De Ojos Azules Y Labios Rojos
by Ninna Tendo
Summary: Porque desde que lo vió, supo que algo era raro, pero sus orbes azules nunca habían presenciado tanta belleza justiciada por un par de besos color pasión. AU Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores, los OC son míos.
1. Your Eyes Call Me

Año 1916

La carreta en rumbo hacia la gran mansión traía consigo dos caballeros, que si bien aún uno de ellos pasaba por niñato, el otro daba aires de superioridad.

Miraban cada uno por su ventana, el viento frío pero agradable les daba en el rostro, balanceando sus cabellos, uno rubio como el sol y el otro plateado como la luna, ojos esmeralda y de zafiro observaban lo que sería su hogar por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidiésen qué rumbo tomarían en sus cansinas vidas, o al menos el mayor pensaba eso por él, porque harto estaba de los lujos que su apellido traía, el peso del linaje en sus hombros era demasiado para él, pero nada podía hacer, ni una simple protesta lo liberaba de su pequeña y creciente agonía.

El carruaje se detiene frente a la gran entrada, castillo es lo que parece el monumento, con sus grandes ventanales abiertos de par en par, y la poca servidumbre a cada lado en fila para recibir a los nuevos amos de la casa.

-Señores, esperamos que su viaje haya sido uno pacífico -un hombre asitático, de lentes y jorobado, les guiaba al interior del lugar.

Muebles siendo aún despolvoreados por las ancianas mucamas, una de ellas con la mano libre en su espalda.

-Señor Toshiro, nuestro viaje fue por demás placentero, sólo deseamos descansar un rato, pero... déjeme decirle una cosa: no quiero personas mayores limpiando en el lugar -el hombre mayor se le queda viendo mientras siente que los azules orbes le insisten que acepte.

-P-pero, señor Nikiforov--

-Dígame Viktor, por favor -interrumpe el albino, y un chasquido de lengua se oye detrás de él.

-Viktor-san, los que trabajamos aquí no tenemos de qué otra manera entretenernos, y el gobierno establecido aquí no nos permite acumular un pequeño ahorro de nuestro tiempo laborado; no tendríamos cómo pagarnos la comida, o un lugar dónde quedarnos siquiera.

-Le diré qué haremos: usted y los que han trabajado aquí se irán con las manos llenas, comprarán para sembrar, y con los cultivos cosechados se harán de dinero, y contrataré personas que les ayuden en ésta faena -el señor Toshiro le miraba extrañado.

Vitenka Nikiforov, o Viktor, era muy diferente a su primo Yuratchka Plisetsky, su malcriado primito Yuri. Viktor creía en que el ayudar a otros hacía bien a la vida, que la conciencia descansaba en paz en medio de las demás ánimas a su alrededor, y que no permitía tormentos a las generaciones del de corazón puro, pero Yuri no pensaba lo mismo. El rubio de apenas década y media de vida le encantaban los lujos, sentía que sus finos y delicados dedos estaba hechos para acariciar terciopelo y cuero fino, acercar algún día las mejores copas de vino que alguna vez almacenaría en su propia cava, y que nadie le impediría imponer cuanto quisiése su amargado carácter cuando algo le mosqueaba hasta el cansansio, justo como lo estaba haciendo la actitud de su primo ahora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, anciano? -le dijo en ruso, ya que si a duras penas el nipón se estaba comunicando con Viktor en inglés, menos va a saber ruso.

-Yuri, éstas personas están cansadas de vivir. Hay que darles descanso, conseguiremos a algunas personas más jóvenes -le responde el ojiazul sonriendo, y volteó a ver al asiático-. Perdone a mi primo, es un poco... huraño.

-¡¿Qué estás di--

-Señor Toshiro, las habitaciones están listas -un jovencito de pelo negro y ojos café que proyectaban una mirada seria desde lo alto de las escaleras se dirigió hacia el hombre mayor del lugar en japonés.

-Gracias, Otabek, ya puedes ir a los establos.

-Claro. Señor, disculpe mi interrupción -le dijo el de mirada oscura al rubio, quien suavizó su mal genio al ver el único joven de todas aquellas personas llegar hasta los primeros escalones y reverenciar-. Soy Otabek Altin, estoy a su disposición. Por lo pronto, iré a los establos, los caballos y los tigres no se alimentan solos -sonrió de lado sólo un poco.

-...Claro, no... hay cuidado.

-¿Yuratchka~? -le llamó Viktor con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Porqué no acompañas al señor Altin a los establos? Los tigres te fascinan.

-P-pero el e-equipaje y lo demás--

-Ya me encargué de eso -respondió Otabek, reverenciando de nuevo-. Si desea, puedo llevarle a ver los felinos.

Yuri no hizo más ni dijo nada, sólo asintió y dejó que el chico le guiara, mientras que Viktor se quedó tratando de negociar lo mejor para las personas que toda su vida dedicaron a mantener en orden lo que fue una de las posesiones materiales del señor Nikolai Plisetsky, abuelo materno de su primo por parte de padre. Se supone que sí, Yuri llevara el apellido Nikiforov por ser hijo de otro Nikiforov, pero Viktor conoció la nada grata historia de su tío con Alina Plisetsky; el muy canalla la abandonó cuando ella le reveló estar encinta del pequeño rubio, así que ella le negó el privilegio de tener el poderoso apellido Nikiforov desgraciadamente. He ahí el porqué del rubio de tener el carácter de un borracho al que le quitan su licor y le dan agua para comfundirlo; repudiaba a la gente que se hacían pasar por mansos y santos como lo hizo su padre con su madre, para luego traicionarle.

Pero yendo al punto, el señor Toshiro le dijo a Viktor que tenía a las personas perfectas para cumplir con el trabajo que él y los demás adentro ya no realizarían, porque Otabek era aún joven, y podía quedarse.

-Le aseguro que son de confianza. Han tenido éste establecimiento por años, y sus hijos son muy serviciales, sobre todo el pequeño, es ya un hombrecito, pero yo le digo pequeño de cariño -le dijo el de lentes a un Viktor sonriente, mientras que tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí? Oh, Toshiro-san, qué gusto verlo.

-Toshiya-san, me alegra verle también. Mire, es que éste hombre y su primo necesitan sus servicios, los de tiempo completo -habló en su idioma natal.

-¡Oh! Llamaré a Hiroko.

-También a los niños -el otro hombre abrió por completo la puerta, invitando a ambos a pasar, y reverenció para saludar.

-Mis hijos ya no son unos niños. La mayor ya tiene veinticuatro, y el menor tiene diecinueve para veinte -respondió sonriendo orgulloso, y luego cambió el idioma cuando se dió cuenta de que el extranjero le miraba "raro", porque talvez no le entendía-. Buenas, soy Katsuki Toshiya, pero puede decirme Toshiya, señor...

-Nikiforov, soy Viktor Nikiforov, y a mí, sólo Viktor -sonríe el albino.

-Bien, Viktor-san, esperen aquí para traer a mis hijos y a mi esposa.

Desapareció de la estancia por unos minutos, y regresó con una señora con lentes igual que los de él, regordeta y bajita, con el cabello castaño y corto, una chica de cabellos castaños también, con un extraño tinte rubio en las puntas, y detrás de ella, casi cubriéndose con el cuerpo de la misma, un muchacho de cabellos negros y lentes de pasta azul.

Viktor vió que todos venían con la mirada al frente y cabeza en alto, sonrientes, pero el menor se limitó a mirar sólo la vestimenta que traía él. En ningún momento cruzaron miradas.

-Viktor-san, ella es mi esposa Katsuki Hiroko, mi hija mayor Katsuki Mari, y mi hijo menor, Katsuki Yuuri.

-¿Yuuri?

Cuando mencionó el nombre en la enrredada lengua rusa, el aludido sintió su corazón agitarse nervioso, su boca salivaba de más, y fue tan bajo el jadeo que liberó, que nadie se dió cuenta.

-Mi primo se llama Yuri también, qué oportuno -sonrió.

-Pues entonces, si le conozco, le llamaré Yurio para no confundirle con mi hermano -dijo Mari en un inglés promedio, pero bueno-. Soy Mari, un gusto -reverenció y Viktor la imitó.

-Mi esposa no se maneja mucho con el inglés aún, pero hará lo mejor que pueda para entenderle.

-No se preocupe, no me convertiré en un ogro por eso -rió el ruso, ajeno a que su armoniosa risa retorció las entrañas del menor de la habitación.

-Yo... me estaré encantada... de servir a usted -reverenció la mujer, y Viktor repitió la acción-. ¿Yuuri?

El chico se encogió más en sus hombros, escondido detrás de Mari, quien miró por sobre su hombro y le articuló la palabra "Muévete, enano", y el azabache juntó todo su coraje, y reverenció al salir de su zona segura; de detrás de su hermana, pero no dijo ni mísera palabra.

-¿Eres mudo, Yuuri? -el pelinegro niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo-. Pues habla, no te comeré la lengua -rió, esperando respuesta.

-L-lo siento... no... soy de hablar mucho.

A Viktor se le antojó grácil y hermoso su tono de voz, lo comparó con la suavidad de la tela de seda, pero con la fuerza de mil hombres, todos juntos a coro en esas cuerdas vocales ajenas, ésa voz que dejó salir por los labios que en segundos comparó con una cereza en su punto exacto de madurez.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

A pesar de no haber establecido comunicación visual, sabía que el color de su iris era chocolate, tan chocolate que quería probarlo de algún modo.

-Bueno, ellos son los que estarán haciéndose cargo de lo demás. Por lo pronto, debo de hablar con los señores Katsuki, y con Mari un momento.

-¿Qué hay de mí? -preguntó preocupado en su idioma.

-Tú no te preocupes, Yuuri. Es más, muéstrale el onsen a Viktor-san, talvez quiera probarlo -le alentó su madre dándole un abrazo.

Los mayores se marcharon con Toshiro hacia otra parte de la casa, dejando solos al par. Yuuri le dijo a Viktor un bajo "Sígueme", a lo que el ruso se dispuso a caminar detrás del muchacho con una yukata negra. Sus manos estaba detrás de su espalda para no tocar nada y romper algo por accidente, pues era a fín de cuentas, un invitado en casa ajena, y lo menos que quería hacer era tener que echar algo a perder de lo poco que tenían las personas inferiores a la posición que él, por desgracia (por enésima vez recalcado), tenía. De pronto, escuchó unos ladridos, y Yuuri deslizó una puerta en el pasillo, y por ella salió un pequeño perrito peludo color café, queriendo que Yuuri le mimase.

-Qué lindo~ -dijo Viktor viendo cuando el azabache lo tomó en brazos.

-Sí, anoche llegó hasta aquí y no se ha querido ir. Aún no le pongo nombre, ya que mamá me dejó quedármelo -le palmeó la cabecita al perrito.

-Yo te puedo opinar alguno -sugirió el ruso de zafiros, y el azabache pareció pensarlo, hasta que asintió-. ¿Qué tal Igor?

-...No me gusta, lo siento.

-¿Iván? -Yuuri negó-. ¿Alexei?

-No -rió un poquito, y a Viktor le pareció linda su risa-. Es que... no se lo tome a mal, pero son todos nombres... rusos.

-Mhm... ¿Qué tal Makkachin?

-¿Y ése de dónde salió? -le preguntó curioso el de lentes cuando dejó al can en el suelo, y éste corrió a los pies de Viktor.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta. ¿Qué te parece, amiguito? ¿Makkachin suena bien para tí? -el perro ladró y agitó su colita-. A él le gusta.

-Como si pudieras entenderlo -dijo Yuuri casi riendo de nuevo.

-Ah, ¿y tú sí lo entiendes? -sonrió de lado, esperando cualquier reacción.

-...N-no... sólo decía... B-bueno... Makkachin se escucha bien.

Viktor se percata de que en nigún momento Yuuri ha cruzado sus ojos con los de él, así que Viktor se atreve a acercarse un poco más allá de los dos metros que los separan a él y a Yuuri, sintiendo el casi nulo pero agradable aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo. Juraba que era algún tipo de incienso, talvez el nipón había estado haciendo un ritual propio de su país cuando el ruso llegó con el otro señor. Yuuri por su parte, sintió picor en su naríz cuando la cercanía de Viktor se hizo notar, la esencia del perfume a masculinidad se dejaba palpar en el aire, porque a Yuuri no le hacía falta el voltear para captar el efluvio mejor, sólo con inhalar, sabía que ése hombre era caro, y por nada del mundo él se atrevía siquiera a pensar en levantar la vista, así que estaba exento del color zafirado en los orbes que inspeccionaban su rostro.

-En algún momento, ¿podré ver tus ojos?

El azabache cerro los mismos, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara. Lo haría, para descubrir porqué tanta isnistencia en los ojos ajenos. Al alzar la vista, sus irises de color lodoso brillante se dejaron ver por el topacio zafirado, y el ruso pensó por un segundo en que no había cosa más ridícula que el mirar unos ojos que cualquiera puede pensar, son comunes, pero él los encontraba bellísimos, casi pasando del café oscuro al rojo de la fruta granada.

-¿Ha disipado sus dudas, Viktor-san? -se ruborizó un poco.

-De seguro que sí. Ya pensaba que me tenías miedo.

-No tengo porqué tener miedo a otro humano como yo. Ahora, venga por aquí -le indicó con la mano hacia la puerta que había abierto, y Viktor entró por ella-. Aquí están el onsen que es privado para la familia, pero los públicos están en el ala donde mi familia habla con el señor Toshiro.

Guió al ruso por las duchas privadas y le mostró las pequeñas tinas, el vapor del lugar le estaba dando un poco de calor al albino, así que decidió quitarse el saco que traía puesto, y abrió los primeros botones de su blanca camisa.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, sólo tengo calor -se comenzó a abanicar con la mano.

-Puede ir a cambiarse si va a pasar un rato aquí. Tenga -le ofreció una de las yukatas que estaban en una cómoda en la parte de adentro de las duchas-, se puede poner esto.

-Oh, me has salvado.

Y así, sin más vergüenza, el albino se fue quitando pieza por pieza frente al azabache, quien se volteó para ocultar su sonrojo.

No lo ha compartido con nadie, pero el jovencito tenía un oculto deseo de que su primera vez fuera en las manos de un hombre, y desde que lo vió en la sala de su casa, lo ultrajó con la mente.

Serás mío, Viktor Nikiforov.


	2. Temptations

**_Narradora_**

 _Yuuri Katsuki pertenecía al concentrado grupo de personas que en ése tiempo eran repudiados por desear algo "pecaminoso e inmoral para cualquier ser humano consciente", o así se hacían llamar los sabios que estudiaban ése comportmiento en aquel entonces._

 _Según estos, eso era un trastorno mental que retorcía los pensamientos de la persona enferma, cuyo subconsciente le obligaba a pensar que estaban en el cuerpo equivocado, o que talvez lo aprendido para ejecutar estaba mal cuando de sexualidad se trataba._

 _Yuuri se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación mirando el techo, durmiendo, limpiándola, y a veces dibujando, claro que eso era si no tenía ocupaciones en esos momentos y el ocio atacaba tenue. Pero la parte que más disfrutaba Yuuri era cuando sus padres salían al mercado y Mari se quedaba a cuidarlo, porque Mari sabía de los gustos de su hermanito._

 _-Ven, Yuuri. Mamá me trajo otro vestido. ¿Quieres probártelo? Creo que me queda pequeño._

 _Y así, la hermana mayor del pequeño pelinegro se dedicaba a hacer sonreír a su hermanito, porque el pobrecillo recibía insultos de su padre y miradas dolidas de su madre cuando se atrevía en su inocencia a hacer alusión de una damisela en apuros y que llegaba un caballero de radiante armadura a salvar su vida, como decían los relatos de los cuentos que hacía una amiga de su familia, Minako Okukawa, que también se dedicaba a darles algunas clases de etiqueta y curriculares en tono a ésa época a los dos hermanos._

 _Minako estaba al tanto de la situación del Katsuki menor, porque lo encontró una vez utilizando el abanico de mano que le pertenecía a ella, con una gracia cual princesa de siglos anteriores. Ni siquiera Mari sabía cubrir delicadamente su rostro con dicho elemento como lo hacía Yuuri, y la mujer juró mantener en secreto esos detalles, sólo por no ver al chiquillo llorar por no poder ser libre._

{...}

-Viktor-san... ¿su esposa no le acompaña?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy casado, Yuuri? -el de cabellos plata se encontraba disfrutando del agua caliente en los baños privados, mientras que el azabache se había sentado en un banquillo, dejando los pies cerca del calor del agua.

-Es que... con tan increíble autoridad de lugar y poder, pensé que sería un hombre casado. Disculpe mi insolencia.

-No te disculpes, es normal el querer saber y conocer -el nipón sentía su corazón galopar en el pecho cuando vió el guiño que le dedicó el ruso.

Siguieron hablando de banalidades, Yuuri contándole a Viktor mucho más sobre el onsen y sobre Japón, sobre su familia y el mal tiempo que habían estado teniendo con el local, pero que luego de meses, los demás recintos como ése habían cerrado, dándoles a ellos la oportunidad de anunciar y hacer crecer la ganancia en el negocio de nuevo, contando con un restaurante.

-¿Y qué sirven ahí?

-Bueno, la especialidad la hace mi madre. Se llama katsudon.

Yuuri le comentó a Viktor sobre los ingredientes y la preparación del platillo, por lo que Viktor pidió probar el manjar una vez saliera del agua y se cambiara.

Hubo un momento en el que Yuuri se disculpó para ir al baño, y el calor del lugar junto al buen atractivo del ruso había causado estragos en el cuerpo del achocolatado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como sus orejas, y sus labios estaban relucientes y algo rojizos para el gusto de Viktor lo vió dar la vuelta al banquillo y lo observó caminar hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta de papel, y soltó un suspiro.

No había dicho nada, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos; un deseo nada decente se había formado dentro de él, y ése era acercarse a Yuuri de manera nada sana, quería invadir su espacio personal y comprobar si el color de esos labios hacían justicia a querer probarlos, degustar el sabor ajeno, morderlos y hacerlos suyos.

Viktor encontraba a Yuuri más atractivo que cualquier mujer que pudo haber visto.

El aludido regresa, y Viktor sonríe al verlo llegar al mismo banquillo.

-Mis padres han salido con el señor Toshiro y Mari está en la mansión donde usted se estará quedando. Me han encargado el lugar.

¿Podré intentar algo?

Sin saberlo, ambos habían pensado la misma idea. El ruso se termina de lavar y Yuuri le espera en el pasillo de la estancia mientras éste se pone la yukata de nuevo, alegando que se la llevará puesta y la devolverá la próxima vez que vaya a utilizar el onsen.

-Es muy cómoda, y padezco de calor en exceso. No sé porqué, sólo me pasa -declaró con una pequeña risa, haciendo que el nipón sintiera calidéz en su ser al oír el trinar de ésa voz.

Cuando Yuuri le muestra el espacio público al mayor, lo lleva al área de la casa, siendo que está separada del otro lado gracias a una puerta grande decorada muy a lo oriental. Le muestra su casa, las áreas de los jardínes con árboles de flores de sakura, y Viktor se enternece al verlo hablar de manera ensoñadora sobre las veces que va a ése jardín a simplemente sentarse y dejar que el viento vuele sus cabellos y los desordene.

-Ha sido un tour bastante agradable. El mejor que he tenido, de hecho.

En la puerta de la casa, el ruso se estaba despidiendo, pues ya era tarde y se había quedado con ganas de probar el platillo llamado katsudon, pero aún no llegaban los padres del chico y Mari aún estaba en la mansión.

-¿Estarás bien, solo?

-No se preocupe, Viktor-san. Sé cuidarme solo.

-Al menos esperaré a que tu hermana llegue y me marcho. No quisiera dejarte aquí, tan solito. Anda, que mi primo a veces es compañía y a veces es un dolor en la retaguardia.

Esto provocó que el menor riera un poco, contagiando al peliplata, y accedió a que el hombre se quedara con él un rato más. Después de todo, probablemente serían amo y sirviente. El nipón deseaba una taza de té, así que invitó al mayor a sentarse frente a la mesa ratona en la cocina de la casa, mientras que observaba cómo Yuuri calentaba el agua y preparaba una taza.

-¿Puedo tomar yo también?

-Pero... ¿qué pregunta es ésa? Claro que puede, Viktor-san.

El nipón prepara otro juego de loza para el ruso, y sirve la bebida. Ambos continúan hablando de las costumbres diferentes que tienen, pero Yuuri no es consciente de que cada vez que desvía la mirada, Viktor sólo se concentra en ver los labios ajenos moverse y apenas presta el oído para escuchar las palabras que salen de ellos. El mojarlos constante con el té y ver las mínimas gotas que quedan colgando de ellos lo hace temblar por dentro, y Yuuri se siente igual cuando en sus intentos de cero cobardía, mira fijo los ojos zafirados, sintiendo que se graba un pedacito de cielo en su mente cada vez que los observa, pues pareciera que cada vez que los mira, la iris se mueve como la marea de playa.

Estaban hablando tan cerca, que entre ellos sentían cuando la respiración de uno era herrática y cálida de más.

-Usted es alguien... muy interesante, Viktor-san.

-Igualmente tú, Yuuri. ¿Puedo... pedirte una cosa?

-Claro.

-Dime Viktor nada más. Es decir... adoro tu respeto a mi persona, pero... me siento algo raro cuando me dices el san. Soy sólo Viktor, al menos para tí.

Yuuri sintió su rostro arder, y ocultó su cara mirando hacia otro lado, porque sabía que si seguía observando a ése hombre tan hermoso y bendecido por los dioses, le arrancaría un beso; sería, de hecho, su primer beso. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que lo tomaban del mentón y giraban su rostro.

-Talvez me eches de aquí y no desees hablarme después de esto, pero... necesito hacerlo.

Y así, con la calma y pacienca que se obligo a contener, se acercó a Yuuri y rozó sus labios con los ajenos para luego plantar un casto beso en ellos. Simplemente los dejó presionados un poco, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en los castaños, quienes lo miraban atónito pero no mostraban señal de protesta o asco. Le instaban a quedarse cerca y no apartar su mirada de ellos.

-V... Viktor... -el nipón soltó un pequeño jadeo, sentía sus mejillas en ebullición, y en un acto torpe, pasó las manos detrás del cuello blanquecino y juntó sus bocas una vez más.

El albino sonreía en el beso, consciente de que Yuuri lo había notado, y cuando quería acceso al interior de su boca, el pelinegro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Abre la boca, lento.

Acató lo pedido, y Viktor posó su labio inferior en el espacio entre los de Yuuri, atrapando así su labio superior entre los de él, y tiró de éste al querer chuparlo cual fresilla silvestre. Le encantaba el sabor de sus labios, pues empezó a cambiar de ángulos su cara para que Yuuri experimentara mejor el descubrir un sabor ajeno en su boca.

-P-perdona si no lo ha-hago bien... Es... es mi primer beso -le admitió al ruso, quien por dentro sentía su ego inflado de felicidad.

-¿De veras? -el nipón asiente, aún colgado del ruso-. ¿Eres virgen? -volvió a asentir con más vergüenza-. Qué lindo eres.

-¿Huh?

-Pareces como si tuvieras fiebre de lo rojito que estás, y tu cara es tan tierna. Tan tierna que quiero corromperla -pensó Viktor a lo último mientras levantaba a Yuuri del suelo y lo puso en la encimera de la cocina.

-V-Viktor... ¿qué haces? Ah~.

-Tranquilo, Yuuri... Nada malo va a pasar.

Siguió besando el cuerpo poco expuesto por la yukata que traía el menor mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos, y deslizó una de las mangas de dicha prenda hacia un lado, comenzando a dejar rastros de besos y saliva por el hombro y cuello, mientras un jadeante Yuuri sentía cosquillas en el vientre y no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos ajenos, dejándose llevar mientras apresaba al cuerpo del más alto entre sus piernas.

-Vi-Viktor... D-detente... Ahh~...

-Tú no quieres que me detenga.

Lo encaró y al contacto de labios nuevamente, le fue otorgado un grado más de sensualidad, pues el ruso metió su lengua en la cavidad de Yuuri, comenzando a degustar el sabor del chico frente a él. Los cabellos diminutos de su nuca se le crisparon al sentir cuando Yuuri metió su lengua también al juego, un poco inexperto, dado que no había besado a nadie según la confesión anterior, pero le encantaba y le ponía el saber que era el primero en la vida de tan hermosa criatura.

-¿M-me tocas más? -pidió el nipón con un hilillo de voz, sus lentes estaban chuecos en el tabique de su naríz.

-Oh... ¿De verdad quieres que te toque más? -Yuuri asiente, deslizando propiamente la otra parte de su yukata, quedando con el torso expuesto ante Viktor.

Iba a proceder a besar su pecho, y justo alguien toca la puerta principal, a lo que el nipón, de un salto, cayó parado frente al albino, quien rápidamente ayudó al menor a acomodar su ropa, y después de ordenar hasta el más descarrilado pensamiento, fue a a la entrada.

-Oh, Viktor-san sigue aquí -dijo la madre de Yuuri cuando vió al peliplata sentado frente a la mesa ratona.

-Sí. Usó el onsen un poco, y bebió té conmigo.

-Qué bueno. Eso sirve para ir familiarizándote con él -dijo Toshiya, y Yuuri lo miró extrañado-. Oh, cierto, no sabes. Desde mañana empezamos a trabajar en la mansión, y tú le servirás a él y Mari-chan a su primo Yuri-san.

-Oh... Está bien -el menor volteó a ver al ruso, que nuevamente estaba de pié y hablando con Hiroko. Claro, a paso lento para que ella pueda entenderlo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que me vaya. Mi ropa--

-Déjela, Yuuri se la llevará mañana, limpia y ordenada -aseguró el mayor de la familia poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-De acuerdo -el ruso reverenció, y se iba a marchar, pero justo cuando abre la puerta, Mari llegaba con el señor Toshiro-. Hola Mari.

-Hola Viktor-san. ¿Ya se va?

-Sí. Gracias por todo.

-Seguro. Los vemos mañana, que descanse.

-Igualmente -por última vez, Viktor miró a Yuuri y le ladeó una sonrisa, que para el nipón fue un golpecito en su alocado vientre, recordándole que tenía un grave problema entre sus piernas.

Ésa noche, ambos durmieron conectados en el pensamiento. Yuuri deseando ver los azulados orbes y Viktor deseando probar los labios de cerezo.

{...}

 **Espero no tener que borrar éste fic... Si quieren escuchar la música para éste fic y ver las fotos y separadores, vayan a Wattpad, me encuentran por NinnaTendo12 o NinnaKatsuki_XD**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai~!**


	3. A and E?

**_Narradora_**

Talvez fue el calor del momento, talvez fue la cercanía de su rostro, talvez fue culpa del color de sus mejillas o el delicioso aroma a hierbas hervidas junto con el de su boca color grana, pero estaba consciente de que había robado el primer contacto íntimo del jovencito.

Y fue todo un placer para él.

{...}

-Anciano, quita ésa cara de idiota que traes. Desde que te ví llegar, estas suspirando como imbécil.

-Yuri... ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo y te das cuenta de que aunque te hace pecar, quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -le preguntó pensativo a su primo mientras dejaba su abrigo en una silla de la gran sala de estar en el piso superior de la mansión, dejando ver la yukata.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso? -le señala mientras enciende unas velas que hay cerca para iluminar un poco la estancia.

-Cuando visité el onsen de los que viven en el terreno, probé una de las tantas secciones -dijo, con una sonrisa bailando en su boca mientras enrollaba uno de sus mechones de cabello plata en su dedo índice derecho.

-Ah... ¿Y... son buenas? -se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones, cruzando sus pies.

-Oh, el gatito se interesa en lo mismo que yo. Qué sorpresa.

-No seas idiota.

-Sí, lo son. Reparadoras -dijo, para luego sentarse en el otro sofá frente a Yuri, soltando todo su cabello-. Y... ¿te divertiste?

-¿Huh? -su primo lo miró, alzando una ceja-. Ah, te refieres... a lo de hace rato. B-bueno... O-Otabek sabe lo que hace.

-¿Sabe hacer su trabajo? -comentó en tono gracioso y sugestivo.

-Es tan bueno con los tigres, tenías que verlo. Los tiene muy bien domados y apaciguados. Talvez usa un hechizo -el ruso menor no se dió cuenta de lo que dijo sino hasta casi cinco segundos luego-. ¡¿Q-qué demonios te pasa?!

-¿Señor? -irrumpió un pelinegro desde la puerta-. ¿Está bien?

-Oh, buen amigo... Otabek, ¿verdad? -el ruso peliplata había volteado a ver sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba el otro, quien asiente a su nombre-. Todo está bien. Yuratchka tiene frío, es todo.

-En ése caso, la chimenea puede ser encendida ahora.

-N-no creo que sea ne--

-Yuri, no seas descortés, el chico se ofreció -le instó a pasar con una mano al aire, y cuando el pelinegro se acuclilló a acomodar madera en una de las cinco chimeneas de la estructura, Viktor le hizo unos pulgares arriba a su primo, y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Si existiera la telequinesia, Yuri hace rato le hubiese puesto de cabeza junto con la leña que ahora era encendida por Otabek, quien estaba ajeno a toda la divertida escena detrás de sus espaldas. Pinchó varias veces los tizones encendidos con una vara, haciendo que se quemaran uniformemente. Viktor aún le hacía muecas a un Yuri a punto de saltarle encima, cuando el de ojos café se puso erguido, y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-Espero que con eso encuentre la estancia más cálida. Ahora, con permiso. Señor Nikiforov -miró a Viktor, quien se tuvo que atragantar una carcajada en lo más profundo de su estómago-, estoy a cualquier hora disponible si usted o el amo Yuri me necesitan. Tengo entendido que la familia Katsuki estará de mañana en adelante con nosotros.

-Claro. Y por favor, Otabek, sólo dinos Viktor y Yuri. No hacen falta modalidades, al menos conmigo. No me gusta, somos humanos, de carne y hueso, no soy de oro, y Yuri tampoco.

-B-Bueno... eso está de parte del amo Yuri, si él desea que yo le pueda llamar por su nombre -volteó sus achocolatados a los esmeralda, esperando respuesta.

-Y-yo... y-y-yo creo... que n-no -la inclinación que había tomado Otabek para hablarle quedaba a un pié de distancia de su rostro-... no creo que haya problema.

-De acuerdo -se enderezó-, Yuri, Viktor: buenas noches.

Por donde mismo vino, se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de él, bajando a encontrarse con el señor Toshiro, muy ignorante a que el rubio deseaba rostizar a su primo por avergonzarlo de aquella manera a espaldas del pelinegro.

{...}

-Otabek-kun, me parece que la llegada de Yuri-san y Viktor-san le ha chocado un poco. Tú sabías que vendrían. ¿Qué pasó? -el hombre gordito bebía la última taza de té que consumiría en ésa mansión donde trabajó tantos años.

-No ha pasado nada. Sólo... el amo Viktor es algo desinhibido, pero el amo Yuri... mm, ¿cómo te lo explico? -replicó el jóven sentado de frente al señor Toshiro en la mesa pequeña de la cocina.

-Un poco arisco, igual a los tigres que tienes allí -rió un poco-. Debes asegurarte de que su estadía aquí la encuentren placentera para que conserven la propiedad en la familia. Ésta casa tiene historia, y no deseo que se quede en manos de alguien que la vea como una mera oportunidad para hacer dinero si la demolieran. Además -hizo ademán de decirle un secreto al kaszajo-... recuerda las tantas cosas que se dicen de éste lugar...

-Oh, claro... cómo olvidar los relatos que me decía mi madre sobre los fieles amigos del señor Nikolai. Siempre me dijo que creía oírle hablar solo, pero en realidad tenía unos amigos que se llamaban A--

-No digas sus nombres. Los invocarás.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Ay mi niño, verás...

...

 _Hace años, cuando aún el señor Nikolai Plisetsky vivía y era un hombre en sus buenas cuántas décadas, tenía dos amigos, pero... no eran cualquier clase de amigos._

 _Estos le habían percibido entrar en la mansión que ellos compartían y querían para ellos solos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el pobre hombre sólo pensaba en su única hija y la llamaba entre quejidos, ellos decidieron que era hora de que el señor no estuviera solo._

 _Le dieron un gran susto, pero Nikolai rápidamente se acopló a tenerlos cerca todos los días, y a pesar de que ellos no "sufrían de humanidad", pues le acompañaban en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Al leer, ellos le oían leer, y cuando salía al pueblo, se turnaban para cuidarlo en cada viaje, pero claro: sólo uno de ellos encontró que verdaderamente quería a Nikolai como si fuera un padre, el otro... le daba lo mismo, pero tampoco le trataba mal, sólo que no era tan empalagoso como su gemelo fraterno._

 _Juraron encarnar su alma para que así, el Plisetsky mayor tuviera compañía real, pero jamás encontraron seres dignos de sus encantos, cualesquiera que fueran._

 _Y así, el amor y el deseo convivían en un mismo lugar, esperando a los recipientes indicados._

...

-Wow, es un cuento muy largo.

-Otabek-kun, no es cuento, es real lo que te digo y lo que tu madre te contaba -el señor Toshiro dió su último sorbo y dejó la vajilla impecable luego-. El día en que esos decidan aparecer o les llamen por accidente, muchas cosas van a cambiar aquí.

-Espero que no sean desatrozos esos cambios -el jóven movía uno de sus pies impacientemente.

-No te estreses... Después de todo, crees que es un cuento, ¿no? -rió el hombre mayor-. Hasta luego, Otabek-kun.

Y dejándole con un nudo en su estómago y escalofríos en la nuca, el antíguo cuidador de la casa dejó en manos del más jóven la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de la estructura física, como también de los integrantes y los terrenos. Básicamente le dejó la batuta, y Otabek le despidió en la puerta principal, viendo cómo se iba en una carreta junto con otras personas con las cuales creció por años en ése lugar. Sabía que Viktor tenía un pequeño acuerdo para con ellos, así que se quedaba tranquilo, pensando en que podrían subsistir con lo que tuviesen.

Y así, se fue a su habitación, pensando en las palabras del nipón anciano.

{...}

-Enano, ¿cómo te fue con Viktor-san?

-Mari-nee... ése hombre... -el chico suelta un suspiro, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de su habitación.

-Oye... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... pero dime que no piensas cosas indecentes con él. Apenas y lo conocimos hoy.

Mari era consciente de que su hermanito algún día le vendría con algo como esto, estaba preparada, pero estaba exenta de que ya la virginidad de la boca de Yuuri había sido placenteramente arrebatada.

-Ya sé... Pero... es que es tan guapo -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras tomaba su almohada en brazos y la apretaba.

¿Podía decirle que lo vió desnudo? ¿Que lo tocó? ¿Que se dejó besar por él? No sabe qué, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento.

-Confórmate con saber que es guapo. Y ya, vamos a dormir o mamá nos matará en la mañana si no nos levantamos temprano -la chica quitó la almohada "asfixiada" de los brazos de Yuuri y la puso en su lugar.

Después de darle las buenas noches y marcharse de allí, el nipón se desarropó de la especie de capullo que Mari formó con sus cobijas y abrió la ventana de par en par. La suya en particular daba hacia uno de los perfiles de la mansión, donde Yuuri podía constatar que había iluminación, talvez por alguna vela o candelabro encendido. Posó sus brazos cruzados en el marco, y su mentón descansaba sobre ellos, y se entretuvo rememorando cuando sus ojos conocieron a los azules, sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre otra vez, dejando que su lengua recordara por un momento el movimiento de la sinhueso ajena. Pasaba sus dedos sobre su labio inferior, el sentir de ser succionado por aquellos iguales color rosa pastel, bebiendo de su boca experimentada. ¡Cuánto daba por hacerlo de nuevo!

Ah, pero la mejor parte aún no llegaba, no. La mejor parte es cuando los escalofríos le crisparon la piel al recordar el agarre en sus caderas, la presión contra su miembro mientras estaba en sugerente posición con aquel hermoso ser de cabello argentado, llamado Viktor. Deseaba a Viktor, saboreaba a Viktor, el quería sentir a Viktor.

Se preguntó por fracciones de segundo cómo sería estar bajo las manos de ése extranjero, jadeando, sudoroso, pidiendo por más mientras sus manos eran apresadas y lo dejaban sin escapatoria. Se sumergió en aquella película de sus memorias mientras acostaba su cuerpo de nuevo, abriendo su ropa y dejándola de a poco en el suelo, los lentes olvidados en la mesa de noche, y sus manos comenzando a viajar por su pecho.

Estrujó con delicadeza cada botón mientras se retorcía en su cama, mordiendo su labio inferior para no alertar a nadie si se descubría llamando al zafirado en cuestión, y una de sus manos bajó hasta su abdomen, jugando con una de sus zonas sensibles; su ombligo, le producía un nivel cosquilleante de excitación bastante alto, y reptó el camino faltante hasta dar con su falo. Lo sintió ya medio erguido, y levantándose cada vez más mientras más pensara en Viktor. Le encantaba escuchar ése nombre enrredado en su lengua madre.

-Vikutoru...

Sintiendo la dureza que había en él, comienza a subir y bajar por su longitud, lento y tortuoso, y para cuando un poco de pre-semen sale de él, lo atrapa y lo usa como lubricante para llevar su otra mano detrás de él, teniendo que acostarse de lado. Cuando siente el primer dedo, imagina que no es suyo, sino un dedo de tez más clara y más grande que los de sus manos, creando una imágen en su mente que sabe, lo dejará en la perdición.

-M-más... q-quiero más.

Insaciable y caliente, mete otro dedo más, encontrándose con ése punto que sabe, le hara gritar, y empieza a toquetear ahí, justo ahí, el calor en su vientre aumentando mientras su otra mano sigue estimulando adelante. Su cuerpo se calentó, y el proceso de transpiración hizo lo suyo, cubriendo el cuero blanco y tostadito con una capa de rocío salado corpóreo.

Mete, arremete y saca. Sube, baja. Jadea, gime, muerde, llama.

Si él lo hubiese visto, seguro pensaría que no había visto una autocomplacencia más tierna y sumisa en toda su corta vida y en su vida sexual (claro, si cuenta que te hagan una felación en estado de embriaguez y termines cogiendo como condenado con tres chicas diferentes en una misma noche).

Cerca de culminar, el chico busca sobre su cama la camisa que Viktor había usado. Como la había dejado sobre la cama debajo de las cobijas en donde Mari no la vería, la arrastró con sus dientes hasta pegar su cara a ella, y aspirar el olor a sudor junto con colonia y fragancias que Viktor, de seguro utilizaría. Sintió la ola del clímax en su espalda y vientre, llevándolo a tener un delicioso orgasmo, idiotizado por el aroma en su cara.

Y así como hizo desastre, se puso de pié y ordenó su ropa del suelo en el cesto para ropa sucia, y tomando la camisa ajena en sus manos para cubrirse con ella, y se fundió a los brazos de Morfeo.

{...}

 **Gracias por leer. Se viene lo shido 7u7**

 **¡Davai~!**


	4. Touching You

Excúsenme la tardanza.

[...]

 _ **Narradora**_

-Yuuri... Ugh, pinche niño -caminó hasta la puerta, y la sonzoneó con el puño-. ¡Katsuki Yuuri!

-¡Ya voy~! Uhn... Rayos.

Al pelo de la mañana, ya todos estaban de pie en la casita/onsen Katsuki para trasladar parte de sus cosas de limpieza y demás para trabajar en la gran mansión junto a su hogar. Yuuri sabía lo que le venía encima, pues descaradamente había coqueteado con uno de los dueños y se había dejado tocar además. Incluso se dejó desvirgar sus labios.

En sueños le sintió tan placentero la manera en que su cerebro recreó sus manos blanquecinas y grandes, las cuales usó para acariciar su cuerpo, amasar sus caderas e incrustrar sus dedos largos y firmes en su trasero, sacándole gemidos quedos y suspiros errados, pues sus sueños jamás se habían sentido tan vívidos hasta la noche anterior.

¿Será que el espíritu de la lujuria los vió interactuar? Yuuri esperaba que sí, para tener el valor suficiente de pedirle ayuda.

Se desperezó y fue a ducharse y prepararse, para luego comer algo, y todo bajo la mirada de Mari. Ella sabía lo retorcida que era la mente de su hermanito, pero jamás lo regañaría ni le diría algo, a menos que su vida corriera peligro, entonces sí lo haría. Mientras, _Yuuri puede cuidarse solo, yo sé que puede,_ pensó mientras lo veía sonreír un poco a la vez que mordía un pedazo de okonomiyaki.

 _-Prepárate, Viktor Nikiforov._

Nadie se resiste a la mujer más hermosa del pueblo.

[...]

Tres toques a su puerta le avisaron que era otro día más. Su cabello regado debajo de él estaba lleno de nudos y una poca saliva que escurrió de su boca por descuidado y no amarrarlo en una trenza, como siempre.

Pero es que un sueño tan guarro como ése, jamás había tenido.

 _-Oh Viktor..._

 _-Yuuri, eres tan hermoso._

 _-Hazme tuyo, Viktor... ¡Mnh~!_

-Dios... Si pudiera hacerte mío, no te dejaré ir -se abrió como estrella de mar, boca arriba en la cama, su boca se formó en un corazón y soltó una risotada placentera.

Alguien toca de nuevo-. Aisn~. Pase -quien osaba a interrumpir su felicidad era nada más y nada menos que su fijación personal-. Oh, Yuuri~... Buenos días.

-B-buenos días, señor Nikiforov.

-Yuu-ri... ¿Qué te dije del "señor"?

-L-lo siento, amo Viktor. ¿A-así está mejor?

Amo Viktor. ¡Oh! Sí... Amo Viktor...

-Claro, mucho mejor -se levantó para estirarse y dejó caer la cobija por su cintura-. Debo ducharme, ¿no? Anda, llévame a limpiarme, estoy... sucio~.

 _-Oh por Kami-sama_ -pensó Yuuri mientras se perdía nuevamente en la piel blanca del ruso, delineando con sus ojos la rectitud y firmeza de los omoplatos y espalda baja del albino.

La curva de sus nalgas se le antojaba sexy y al ver que Viktor estiraba y flexionaba sus brazos y ver cómo se le marcaban los bíceps... Seguro podría morir y no lo notaría, juraba que ése hombre era un dios.

-Yuuri~, me congelo.

Verlo de frente era otro cuento, así que Yuuri cambió la mirada antes de fijarse en el paquete ajeno, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su rostro. Todo estaba perfectamente cubierto por un pantaloncillo flojo para dormir, pues las ropas ostentosas no eran lo suyo, pero el llevar apellido de alta arcurnia era, recalcando nuevamente, un suplicio infernal.

Aletargado pero pendiente, siguió al ruso hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación, y se detuvo en el anaquel para buscar toallas y una bata, encontrando la yukata del onsen de su casa puesta en un tendedor de ropa.

-La puse ahí para que no se dañara. Es cómoda.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado. Mi hermana trajo sus ropas de ayer, por cierto.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque prefería que te las quedaras, a mi no me gustaba mucho ése conjunto, en especial la camisa. Dejaba ver a través de la tela.

-Mhm, ya veo -si sólo supiera lo que sucedió con ésa camisa la noche anterior.

Una vez adentro, el agua caliente fue traída por Hiroko y llenó una tina hecha de loza color bonewhite casi redonda, se retiró y Yuuri procedió a mezclar el agua con un poco de chorro frío directo de la pluma en forma de teléfono y agregó jabones olorosos, espumeando el líquido incoloro para luego decirle al mayor que ingresara.

-No me has quitado la ropa~.

-Santos dioses. E-enseguida.

Tragó en seco mientras se ponía de rodillas, y resbalaba la fina tela por las piernas torneadas del ruso, sus dedos rozando al tacto de la dermis erizada por el frío mañanero. Todo iba "bien", hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo y una fuente de calor se hizo presente frente a los ojos del azabache.

-... Y-yo... ¡Y-y-yo...!

-Tranquilo, Yuuri~. Lo tengo domado, no te hará nada que no quieras -le tomó de las mejillas con la mano izquierda, con el pulgar y los primeros tres dedos le agarró un poco firme.

-A-ah... ¿V-Viktor? -la punta rosada lo estaba atrayendo, el olor de hombre causando desequilibrio mental dentro de él.

-¿Qué harías, Yuuri~?

¿Qué harías, Yuuri?

¿Qué haría él en una situación así? Jamás había estado en un predicamento igual, y de sólo pensar qué podría hacer con semejante cosa frente a sus labios, rebosante de líquido blanquecino, le hacía la boca agua.

Ni el katsudon hacía eso con él.

-Yo... ¿Puedo tocarlo? -hizo amague de subir las manos.

-Sí, claro que puedes -el ruso relajó el agarre de su mano y con la otra, acariciaba el negro cabello.

Entonces se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos previamente mojados por el agua de la tina recorrer su erecto amigo, jalando la piel para descubrir el falo. Yuuri miró la cara de Viktor, encontrando los ojos azules brillantes con expectación. Entonces decidió probar sólo un poco de lo que su curiosa inventiva le decía, y sacó su lengua, rozando la caliente punta del pene de Viktor con ella, sacando un siseo de su boca.

-Oh, hazme eso de nuevo. Dioses... Oh, Yuuri~.

-¿A Viktor... le gusta... esto? -cada interrupción era una lamida al pedazo rebosante de líquido pre-seminal.

-Claro que sí... ¡Oh~!

El muy atrevido comenzó a meterse el pene en la boca, llevando hasta mitad el músculo, y volviendo a salir. Era algo más que bueno, era placentero. Sus labios protegiendo los dientes para no sentirse raro, y su paladar entrando en contacto con el sabor amargo, sin embargo, no le era asqueroso. Estaba fascinado con el nuevo juguete que tenía en sus manos. Con eso en mente, lo llevó aún más adentro, hasta su garganta.

-Viktor... sabe delicioso -el rubor le cubría la cara y las orejas.

-Me alegra. Ven aquí -lo levantó del suelo-. ¿Porqué no mejor me ayudas en la ducha y luego te ayudo con esto?

-Mnhh~... -le había tocado la entrepierna que se dejaba asomar por las ropas del menor-. S-si Viktor lo quiere... S-sí.

-Yo quiero, pero... ¿Tú sí quieres también? -el azabache asiente-. Bien. Qué delicia.

Viktor ingresa a la tina con un jadeante Yuuri tras de él, y comenzó a estrujarle con una esponja de baño, y mojándole su cuello con un tazón de agua.

-¿Lavarías mi cabello?

-C-claro... _Tan suave... -_ pensó el nipón mientras tocaba las hebras plateadas del ruso, masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo cada folículo al pasar sus dedos.

-A veces pienso que mi cabello estorba. Está muy largo, ¿no crees?

-N-no sé qué decirle sobre eso. Pero... A-a mí me gusta -rápidamente tapó su boca con ambas manos.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Pues si a Yuuri le agrada mi cabello así, pues puedo llevarlo así -miró por sobre su hombro, buscando los labios rojos del azabache, curvando los suyos en una sonrisa ladina que estremeció aún más a Yuuri.

Cuando tocó lavar la espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en los bordes de la tina, dejando salir toda su espalda del agua hasta casi dejar ver su blanco y redondo trasero.

Pobre Yuuri, se estaba asfixiando.

Le pasaba la esponja por todo el lugar, y Viktor le hacía sonidos para nada decentes. A propósito.

-Eso se siente muy bien~, Yuuri.

-Q-qué bueno.

-Yuuri... Házme un favor.

-Lo que el amo quiera -se inclina y vuelve a pararse derecho.

-Pónle el seguro a la puerta de la habitación.

-...¡¿Eh?!

-Anda... Ve y ponlo~... -le guiñó un ojo.

Es mejor hacerle caso al jefe, ¿no?

[...]

-Ah~... Ah, V-Vi... V-Vi-Vikutoru...

-¿Se siente bien? -Yuuri asiente-. ¿Puedo seguir?

-A-Ajá~... Ngh~... Hah~... Mngh~.

Los dedos largos y fuertes del ruso paseaban por las piernas desnudas del nipón, quien temblaba por la nueva sensación provocada en él. Viktor le había hecho meterse en la tina con él para que sintiera lo que era el contacto físico, piel con piel. Por miedo a que le diera dolor, talvez, pues no le había penetrado a pesar de estar empalmado, pero sí le tocaba las piernas y amasaba sus muslos al abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Vi-Viktor~... -suspiró el nipón cuando una mano emvolvió su miembro.

-Mira lo que he encontrado. Es tan duro, tan excitante -ronroneó en su oreja.

-A-alguien... pu-puede llama-ar a l-la puerta, ngh~... Oh dioses, oh~...

-No contestamos. ¿Qué tal si esos ruiditos hermosos los dejas para mí?

-¿Eh? ¡Mmnh~! -no había que preguntar, pues Viktor simplemente le besó cuando giró el rostro para verle por sobre su hombro.

La lengua de Viktor rozaba sus labios, pidiendo permiso para profanar su linda boca rojiza cual cereza. El ruso imaginaba que mordía directamente de la fruta al volver a encontrarse besando la boca de ése hermoso nipón. La moral lo quiso atacar por breves instantes, pero al sentir los gemidos ahogados en su boca, no hizo más que seguir besando y moviendo su mano para brindar aún más placer al japonés, quien en un último suspiro se corrió, retorciéndose en su sitio. El ojiazul se dió cuenta, pues Yuuri había jadeado fuerte cuando sus labios fueron liberados y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar exhaustivamente, agarrado de ambos lados de la tina, con la piernas abiertas por completo y sintiendo que algo le clavaba la espalda.

Se coloreó de vergüenza. ¿Cómo miraría a Viktor a la cara ahora; a su amo?

-Y-yo tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Oh? Pero si estábamos disfrutando esto, querido Yuuri~... No me puedes dejar así. Eres como una reencarnación de Eros para mí.

 _Gracias por llamarme..._

-¿E-Eros? No entiendo -se recostó de nuevo en el pecho mojado del ruso.

-Es una clase de dios de mitología, digno de ser llamado la deidad del amor sexual, apasionado, y todo con un toque de ternura muy engañosa, mi querido Iuuri~... -dijo para luego poner los labios en el cuello del menor y lamerlo hasta detrás de su oreja izquierda, provocando estremecimientos.

Que alguien lo despierte, porque estaba soñando. Estaba muy seguro que su cabecita nipona soñaba.

[...]

-Vísteme, Yuuri. Por favor~.

-Claro que sí -desde hace unos minutos luego de salir de la tina, se secaba para vestirse cuando sintió que un calorcito le inundó el pecho y sus extremidades estaban calientes.

Pero claro, hizo caso omiso pensando que era el producto de recibir tremenda masturbación por ése hombre de espalda ancha y bien formada que ahora se dejaba poner el cinto del pantalón negro para luego colocarse zapatos y bajar a desayunar. En las escaleras, Nikiforov lo jala de la manga de su yukata.

-Yuuri.

-¿Amo?

-Yo quiero... -guardó silencio.

-... ¿Sí? -le sonríe con ternura mientras le arregla un cabello rebelde. Su amo debía verse bien.

-Cuando desayune, quiero hablar contigo.

-... De acuerdo -un sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas, pero Viktor le sonrió.

-No es nada malo. De hecho, te puede interesar -aseguró al sonreír ladinamente y bajar las escaleras-. ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Eh? Ah ah, sí... L-lo siento -maldijo su letargo y bajó apresurado hasta llegar al comedor, donde el ruso mayor esperó a por su primo y comieron del rico manjar que había preparado Hiroko. Ambos agradecen y luego el albino quiso llevarse a Yuuri al jardín para la famosa plática.

-¿Amo?

-Verás... Quiero algo de tí... Pero necesito tu permiso.

-Y eso... ¿Qué es?

-Tu primera vez, lindura...

 _-Y aquí entro yo..._

 _[...]_

Lamento el retraso. Cosas personales... Baii~

Nos vemos, ¡besos!

¡Davai~!


	5. Please, Eros

_**Yuuri**_

Oh, éste hombre va a causarme un infarto a tan corta edad. Es mi perdición entera, y yo soy su sirviente.

Es mi amo.

Eso se oye tan... sucio en mi cabeza, pero claro, como la mayoría dice "Katsuki Yuuri es un enfermo con problemas", cotillean de los asuntos ajenos en vez de meter la cuchara en su propia sopa.

Yendo al tema del momento, tuve que parpadear varias veces, estupefacto.

—¿A-amo?

—No digas que no quieres, lindo —me tocó la punta de la naríz con su dedo índice, su voz fue tan grave que sentí mi estómago vibrar, y no era hambre.

—N-no es que no quiera... P-pero...

¿Cómo decirle que talvez, sólo no quiero ser objeto de desfogue y ya? Nunca he conocido el enamoramiento, jamás he sabido de toques amorosos con tintes de sensualidad. Todo lo que he hecho con este dios hasta ahora es porque... porque siento que algo me ha impulsado a no tener miedo de hacerlo.

—¿Pero? ¿Temes que sea brusco? Yo pued–

—¡No! P-para nada... es que...

 _Habla_.

No.

 _No seas cobarde._

Cállate.

 _¡Que hables!_

—¡N-no quiero ser sólo un objeto sexual! —tan pronto como me descubrí gritando aquello, tapé mi boca y me dí la vuelta, gracias a Kami que estábamos solos en el jardín.

—Yuuri~ —su aliento caliente rozó mi oreja—. ¿Ése es tu miedo? —sólo atiné a asentir—. Perdona, ahora recuerdo que nunca has tenido pareja.

Me tomó de la cintura y me dió la vuelta, pensé que vería sus preciosos ojos azules envueltos en ternura, pero sólo veía deseo. De pronto, me enojé mucho, tan con él como conmigo mismo, por ofrecido.

Parecía meretríz novata.

—¿Sólo me ves como un juego? —atiné a sacar mis manos de mi cara, temblaban con ganas de golpearlo.

—... —lo suponía, abrió sus párpados más si era posible, antes de reír.

¡Es el colmo!

—S-Suélteme...

—... Yuuri–

—¡Que me suelte! ¿No escucha? —le dí un empujón y para mi mala suerte, caí de sentón en la fuente central del jardín, empapando toda mi ropa.

—D-déjame ayudarte.

—Y-yo p-puedo solo —rechazé a tomar su grande y fuerte mano al jalarme de los bordes de la fuente para salirme de aquella agua—. V-vendré enseguida. Iré a cambiarme.

—P-pero Yuuri, lamento lo–

—No quiero oírlo, amo Viktor. Con permiso.

Ni siquiera esperé otra súplica, me fuí de su lado, iracundo, ardiendo en rabia. ¡A buena hora se me ocurre ponerme caliente con éste tipo! Es que desde que lo ví, sentí algo en mí que se despertó, me incendió mi cuerpo. Era como si estuviese poseído por algo que me impulsa a desear a Viktor.

 _ **Si supieras**_.

Algunas veces es como si tuviera una segunda voz en mi cabeza, y me asusta bastante.

 _ **Debería sentirme halagado.**_

[...]

—Yuuri, ¿qué te pasó? —mi madre se acercó a mí cuando entré por la puerta de la cocina. Claro, dí la vuelta para evitar este tipo de conversación y olvidé que casi es medio día.

—Y-yo... caminaba detrás del señor Nikiforov y se iba a caer en la fuente, así que lo jalé y me caí yo.

Era lo más creíble, ¿no? Realmente fue lo más rápido que pensé, aparte de que ví a alguien pasar por la puerta principal del salón. Sólo distinguí una cabellera rubia, así que supongo que era el señor Plisetsky. Me estaba muriendo de frío por la ropa mojada, cosa que le hice saber a mi madre.

—Ve a casa a cambiarte, Mari atenderá al señor Nikiforov hasta que vuelvas. Apúrate, mi amor —siempre cuidándome, aunque la decepcione.

Mientras caminaba, me sentí vigilado. Pude comprobar que era Viktor cuando miré con el rabillo del ojo mientras me acercaba más a mi casa. Me niego totalmente a ser carne fresca para un idiota como él. Probablemente a muchos les ha pasado como a mí, pero voy a cambiar el sistema, oh sí señor.

 _Pero si a final de cuentas, hará lo que le venga en gana._

Mhn~, claro. Sobre mi cadáver.

Llego a mi casa y voy directo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Primero me quito lo que llevo puesto y comienzo a secar mi desnudo cuerpo, cuando oigo una puerta del pasillo sonar. ¿Quién entró a mi casa?

—... Ho– ¡Ah! Me asustaste... —el pequeño perrito... que de paso, el torpe aquel le puso Makkachin, al parecer me escuchó llegar y yo lo había olvidado—. Creo que no te alimenté, deja que me ponga algo y te doy comida.

Claro que le daría de las sobras de ayer de la cena, porque las de hoy de la mansión habría que esperar. Me cubrí con uno de los albornoz que me dió Mari-nee (de esos de los que mamá no se entera que tengo), y voy directo a la cocina, busco la comida y se la doy al perro en unos platos que ya no usamos, junto con agua.

Quería regresar a mi habitación a vestirme, cuando cerré la puerta del jardín donde está Makkachin, pero escuché algo caer, y luego un jadeo tan... familiar. Sólo hice un pivoteo en mi eje, y ahí estaba: el mismísimo diablo de cabello como la luna y ojos de cielo. Es un maldito demonio bendecido por los ángeles.

—¿Cómo entró a mi casa?

—L-la puerta estaba abierta —ni tu abuela te cree eso, me aseguré de cerrar.

—Repito, dígame cómo entró a mi casa, señor Nikiforov —era tan patética la expresión de idiota en su cara, creo que lo ensayó varias veces antes de venir.

—Y-Yuuri... sólo quiero hablar. N-no me diste tiempo de e–

—Explicar... ¿qué? ¿Que usted hace eso con todos los que le sirven? ¿Que usted es un don Juan rompecorazones? Eso creo que media humanidad que lo conozca lo sabe —temblaba de lo peor por el frío, sólo seguía con el albornoz.

—Yo no soy así, Yuuri~ —su voz, es condenación para mí.

—¿Q-quién me prueba lo contrario? —le apunté con un dedo acusatorio, caminando en retroceso por los pasos que daba él hacia adelante. Ni que yo fuera un animal salvaje, le falta gritar "Woah!" como si quisiera calmarme.

—Si te detienes a escucharme, creo... que esto tiene solución. Vamos, deja q–

—No se me acerque.

—Yuuri...

—¡No!

 _ **—Tú querías esto.**_

 _Claro que no._

 _ **—Tú deseabas esto, pues aquí está.**_

 _—¿Quién eres?_

Es que siento que algo quiere hacerme dejar que Viktor estampe mi cuerpo contra la pared más cercana a nosotros, y que me haga tantas cosas.

Eso me está sucediendo desde que éste hombre puso un pie en mi casa. Es su culpa.

 _ **—Es tu culpa por ser tan lascivo de mente.**_

—¡No!

—¡Yuuri! —de repente, todo se esfuma y lo que siento son unas manos que toman mi cara, con preocupación—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Reacciono ante el toque de Viktor, sacando sus manos de mi cara. Aunque estoy aún molesto, las saco con suavidad, no quiero que me castiguen o a mi familia por ser malcriado con los que nos emplean, aún si es por algo tan... obsceno.

—Y-yo... lamento lo ocurrido. No fue mi intención ofenderte, si eso hice. Yo... simplemente me pasó por la mente, Yuuri.

Me negaba a mirar su cara, hasta que ví con el rabillo del ojo cuando guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se sonrió un poco. No puedo ser tan malo con éste hombre, pensé para mí mismo, así que puse mis manos sobre mi vientre, arrugando la tela de algodón dentro de mis manos un poco y me acerqué a él.

—Es que... tengo miedo —miraba hacia su pecho cubierto por una guayabera de seda color verde menta—. No quiero ser... un tipo de juguete, algo que uses y descartes. Jamás... jamás he sabido del enamoramiento.

Lo miré finalmente, estaba perdido en sus ojos azules. Pero de repente, siento mi cabeza pulsar, y miro a Viktor, quien deja de respirar porque no siento su aliento chocando en mi cabeza. Es como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

 _ **—Yuuri, no grites, no te alarmes. Te hablo para que sepas que quiero ayudarte.**_

Debo estar muy loco, ésa voz en mi cabeza no se va.

 _ **—No estás loco. Vivo dentro de tí, sólo necesitaba ser aclamado por alguna voz, y Viktor lo hizo. Éste hombre quiere ver tu sensualidad desatada. Dale lo que pide y tendrás su corazón.**_

 _—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?_

 _ **Yuuri... Conozco los deseos de tu corazón, y ya ví los suyos. Tú tienes que descubrirlos por tí mismo. Puedo ayudarte, pero no te haré el trabajo fácil.**_

 _—Por favor, ayúdame. Te dejo hacerlo. ¿Cómo... cómo te llamas?_

 _ **—Soy tan descortes**_ —le oigo reír—: _**Me llamo Eros.**_

 _—Con que tú eres el Eros que Viktor mencionó..._

 _ **—Bueno... se puede decir que sí. Pero ya hombre, no le hagas esperar más. Si lo que quieres es enamorarle, el órden de los factores no altera el producto; pueden copular como lindos conejos y luego lo dejas cortejarte, se casan, tienen bebés y mueren ancianitos. ¿Qué te parece~?**_

Si alguien me permite golpearme la cabeza, con gusto lo hago. Éste tipo, lo que sea que es, ¡está loco! Aunque... puede que tenga razón. ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué idioteces piensas, Yuuri?!

 _—No creo poder hacer eso._

 _ **—Te voy a decir una cosa: Yo soy nada más que una representación de los oscuros deseos que tienes para con Viktor, los cuales quieren salir a la luz, pero no has permitido. Soy tú, con otro nombre, y más atrevido, es todo. Ponte las pilas y acaba con ése hombre.**_

Éso fue lo último que oí antes de sentir el peso del ruso sobre mí.

—¡V-Viktor! —lo zarandeé varias veces, pero luego de varios segundos, me dí cuenta de que... se había desmayado.

Como pude, lo cargué hasta mi habitación y lo puse en mi cama, quitando sus zapatos. Me cambié la ropa, poniéndome un pantalón flojo y una chompa de la misma tela usada para hacer las yukatas del onsen. Mamá me hizo cada pieza.

Luego de eso, llegó Mari a preguntar porqué tardaba tanto y si Viktor estaba aquí, a lo que le respondí que vine a cambiarme y que de una vez me dí un baño, y pues... una piadosa mentira de que el ruso estaba en las bañeras, de nuevo.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien? Yuuri... no me mientas —ella sabe cuando miento, porque de seguro estoy ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Claro, Mari-nee, todo está bien. Tan pronto él termine, le indico que salga y yo lo sigo.

—Sabes que es un hombre de dinero. Yuuri... yo te conozco, soy tu hermana mayor. Sé lo que piensas. Sabes lo que me dijiste anoche —caminó más hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. No sueñes tan alto, hermanito. Me duele decirte esto así, pero sabes que es mi deber cuidarte.

Recordé la voz de Eros, recordé mis respuestas, miré a mi hermana a los ojos.

—M-Mari-nee... ¿Porqué no puedo ser normal?

[...]

 _—Yuuri..._

 _—¿Sí, Minako-sensei?_

 _En ése entonces yo tenía ocho años. Era muy inocente._

 _—¿Porqué llevas un bolso de tu hermana?_

 _—Porque es bonito, combina con mis yukatas. ¿No es bonito? —recuerdo que lo alzé sobre mi cabeza mientras reía._

 _—Claro que es bonito. ¿No crees que sólo las niñas deben usar bolso?_

 _—Creo que todos tenemos que usar uno. Es más fácil llevar cosas dentro de un bolso._

 _—El bolso es importante, pero... para un niño no se ve bien un bolso color rojo —recuerdo que trató de quitarme el bolso para dárselo a Mari-nee, y me fuí corriendo antes de que lo tomara, y me escondí en el ropero de mi habitación._

 _Ahi estuve toda la tarde, ni siquiera fuí a cenar. Mamá entró a buscarme a mi habitación con una bandeja con mi cena, y yo tímidamente salí, dejando el bolso en el ropero. Mamá trató una y mil veces de que dejara de llorar, pero estaba tan asustado por recibir un regaño, que no dejaba de hipar mientras comía los bocados que mi madre me daba y limpiaba mis mejillas._

[...]

—Yuuri... Eres tan normal como todos. Sólo que cada persona tiene algo... especial.

Mi hermana, siempre tratando de protegerme.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. Sé que lo eres. Te amo mucho, enano —acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente para luego irse tranquila, o eso creo.

 _ **—Qué sentimental el bebé.**_

 _—¿No que te habías ido?_

El demonio es perverso. No es lo que jode, es... lo seguidito.

 _ **—Te estaba admirando en tu fase amorosa fraternal. Mari siempre ha cuidado de tí, eso es bueno, pero... Ya debes ir dejando el nido.**_

 _—B–bueno... si tú lo dices._

 _ **—¡Eso! Modales, mi niño.**_

 _—P-por favor, Eros..._

Me he metido en camisón de once balas.

[...]

 **Lamento la demora (uwu)**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai~!**

 **Pd: El que está medio perdido, explico: Cuando Eros habla con Yuuri,** ** _estará así._** **Cuando Yuuri le responde** _, estará así_ **. Llevarán guiones cuando "hablen" entre ellos. Cuando no, no llevarán guiones.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews: Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Esperen próximo capi ^^**


	6. What I know? What I do not know?

**Reserva tus criticas para tí si no son costructivas 7-7 Ya se saben el disclaimer, si aparecen OCs, son míos.**

 _ **Viktor**_

Oh... qué dolor de cabeza.

Que me he despertado y me encuentro con que estoy en un lugar mullido, pero algo oscuro. Me fijo bien en que son unas cortinas que tapan la luz proveniente de la ventana junto a la cama donde estoy. Levanto un poco la tela y veo el ala de la mansión donde vivimos Yuri y yo.

¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo ver a Yuuri molesto, luego asustado, y luego gritaba, después de ahí, no recuerdo más.

—V-Viktor...

¡Es Yuuri! Volteé a ver a la puerta y ahí estaba, vestido y mirando hacia el suelo bajo sus pies, parecía avergonzado de algo.

—Hola, Yuuri —le saludé y extendí mi mano, con miedo, alzó la suya y llegó a donde mí—. Perdóname si algo de lo que dije te pareció ofensivo y desagradable.

—N-no te preocupes por ello. Es irrelevante.

—En serio, lo lamento, Yuuri —con la otra mano, acaricié su mejilla izquierda y su cara se tornó bermellón, se ve tan adorable así.

—Desiste de pedir perdón, yo también fuí un poco dramático... Mira, yo... talvez no sé nada sobre... un cierto tipo de cosas relacionadas a... citas románticas y-y paseos a la luz de la luna c-con alguien a mi lado en plan de... conquista. P-pero–

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo? —tomé su carita más de cerca con la otra mano—. ¿Quieres tener todo eso?

—V-Vi-Viktor... —sus suspiros tan cerca de mi rostro me vuelven loco.

—¿Sí quieres, Yuuri? —pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, para luego enfocar sus orbes en mí y asentir suavemente mientras sentí cuando una mano subió hasta mi pecho y se sujetó de mis ropas.

—Viktor... —su boca es una perdición para mí, el mejor de los pecados.

Oír su voz mientras acerco mi rostro a su cuello para besarlo, sentirlo suspirar bajo mi toque es una bendición y un suplicio a la vez, pues quiero llevar todo con calma y su hermosa voz me invita a profanar todo su cuerpo y su ser interno. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuello, encerrándome en sus brazos mientras observo sin mirar fijamente, él busca la manera de besar mis labios o tener aunque sea un mínimo contacto con ellos, pero yo quiero seguir mi tarea de lamer su blanquecino y exquisito cuello, cómo deseo enterrar mis dientes en su piel, pero eso es algo que debo hacer cuando él esté seguro de lo que quiere.

Sólo hago una ligera presión debajo de su mentón, un pequeño halón de piel, saboreo la mezcla de su ligero sudor con el sutil toque a jabón de vainillina que desprende él, y subo a su boca, casi pidiendo permiso para besarlo.

—Q-quiero...

—¿Sí, Yuuri? —ya casi lo tenía debajo de mí, casi logro que toque su cama con su espalda.

—Tengo... hambre.

Maldición.

 **[...]**

 _ **De vuelta en la mansión**_

Luego de decirle una mentirilla a Hiroko-san para no meter a Yuuri en problemas, nos sentamos a almorzar todos, claro que mi primo tenía detrás de él al kaszajo, pues se negaba a comer junto a Yuri, diciendo que su amo debía comer primero y él luego junto con los demás empleados de la mansión. Odio los lujos, aunque me permiten ciertas cosas frente a la sociedad, los odio.

Le dije al señor Toshiya que quería visitar a los viejos empleados del lugar, a lo que él me dijo que me llevaría junto con Yuuri cuando acabara de comer, y entonces Mari se quedaría con la madre de ambos jovencitos y Otabek para atender a Yuri en lo que quisiera.

Subí con Yuuri a mi habitación para ponerme algo presentable dentro de todo lo que tenía y Yuuri; yo juraba que temblaba y veía sus ojos demasiado atentos en mí cuando me quitaba una prenda y me ponía otra. Yo le soltaba comentarios para nada decentes y veía el rubor cubrir sus mejillas en segundos y fruncía su ceño.

—Viktor... por favor, ahora no...

—Oh vamos... sólo uno.

Quería otro beso más de sus deliciosos labios, quería profanar su hermosa boquita. Pero así como deseo todo ello, quiero cuidarlo igual que a un pequeño animalito indefenso, quiero protegerlo de la malicia del mundo exterior, porque aunque mi mente –para nada sana cuando se trata de Yuuri– imagine tantas cosas que quiero hacerle a Yuuri, la pureza que él desprende de su ser, quiero cuidársela de gente mala y carcomida por la perversión de un modo descarado y feo.

—Agh... Bien... s-sólo uno.

—Mi hermoso japonés —le susurré antes de atrapar su labio inferior en mis labios y poner mi labio superior entre los suyos.

Es tan divino besar a Yuuri, y hace un esfuerzo tan descomunal por dejar sus ojitos de caramelo y chocolate abiertos para ver los míos. Siento su traviesa lengua jugar con mi labio, así que subo la intensidad y dejo que mí lengua toque la suya, pocas y pequeñas veces, pero al hacerlo, siento sus respingos, cómo si cada vez quisiera que lo haga más, siento sus suspiros chocar y ahogarse en mi boca.

—Yuuri —digo al separarme de sus labios por atrapar algo de aire.

—Oh _Viktutoru_... —demonios, me encanta oírlo hablar en japonés. Me excita en sobremaneras increíbles—. _Subarashi_... (Es estupendo).

Está tan rojo en sus mejillas y orejas, parece como si tuviera fiebre. Sus ojos de repente se ven como si cambiaran su tonalidad a algo... carmesí. Son tan expresivos y grandes, me encantan.

—Viktor... _Vikutoru_... —oh por amor al vodka.

—¿Sí, Yuuri?

—A-amo... amo Viktor.

¡Va a matarme de pasión!

Sus brazos buscan enrredarse en mi cuello, acaricia mi cabello con sus dedos y sostiene en sus labios una sonrisa ladina. A cualquiera le daría un significado de "Peligro", para mí, es una indicación clara de "Seducción", "Lujuria", "Elíxir Prohibido".

Luego, recuerdo mis deberes, y me doy una patada mental por ello.

—Lindo Yuuri, aunque quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre, recuerda que hay que salir. Cuando volvamos, ¿te apetece montar caballo conmigo?

Pareció recobrar la compostura y me soltó, pero antes de que llevara sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, las agarré y besé ambas, justo en los nudillos mientras miraba sus ojos, y se ruborizó, pero me sonreía y asintió para responder mi pregunta.

Su padre fue muy amable al pedirme que esperara en el pie de las escaleras de en frente mientras buscaba los caballos y uno de los carruajes con Yuuri. Cuando vinieron a buscarme, Yuuri y Toshiya-san estaban vestidos algo diferentes, con unas largas túnicas color negro y llevaban capucha, supongo que para protegerse del sol. El carruaje lleva una parte en donde puede sentarse la gente para que no les pegue el sol aunque estén llevando los caballos con las riendas, pero las varias veces que les dije que los quería ahí para que se protegieran del sol, su humildad rebasa su amabilidad. Simplemente no aceptaron.

 **[...]**

—¡Señor Nikiforov! Qué agradable sorpresa —dijo el señor Toshiro al verme llegar a las cabañas del pueblo.

No fue difícil dar con ellos, sólo pregunté un par de veces por ahí entre casa y casa. La gente se sorprendía al verme, supongo que por mi cabello extravagante o mi apariencia.

—Le prometí venir y eso hice. Quisiera hablar con usted sobre lo que haremos.

En el rato que estuve platicando con ése amable señor y su esposa, que era la que limpiaba la mansión en su mayoría, discutimos unos acuerdos y también activé mi modo de "terquedad" para que me aceptaran un terreno que me tomaría la libertad de pagarles para que lo labraran y de ahí, cosecharan y vendieran. Los hombres podrían encargarse de dicha tarea, y las mujeres podrían preparar platillos deliciosos y pasteles para venderlos. Inmediatamente me negué cuando propusieron pagarme de vuelta las monedas que invertí para con ellos, así que se resignaron a por lo menos visitarnos a mi y a Yuri dos veces al mes para traernos de lo que sea que hicieran, a lo que accedí, un poco incómodo.

—Viktor-san, es lo menos que podemos hacer, por gratitud a usted.

—No se preocupe, me basta con saber que estarán bien.

—Espere a probar una tarta de las que hace nuestra hija, ella adora la cocina.

Luego de eso, la señora llamó a alguien, supongo que era a su hija. De la parte de atrás de la casa, abrió la puerta una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo recogido con ojos marrones y llevaba un vestido de mangas hasta las muñecas de sus manos y era largo hasta el suelo.

—Ella es Yuuko, nuestra única hija. Ella es–

—P-perdonen la interrupción, pero... ¿el que está afuera en el carruaje es Toshiya-san y Yuuri-kun, madre?

—Sí, ahora trabajan para el señor Viktor Nikiforov, que es éste señor de aquí —la dama me señala y sonríe, a lo que saludo a Yuuko con un leve inclinamiento—. Y su primo el señor Yuri Plisetsky.

—Oh... ¿Puedo... puedo salir a donde Yuuri-kun? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Claro que sí, no tengo problemas —le respondí con una sonrisa y luego de ver la suya, sentí algo raro cuando ella salió y pude escuchar unas voces de regocijo por parte de los tres que estaban afuera ahora.

—Discúlpela... es algo impulsiva. Yuuri y ella han sido amigos desde pequeños, pero no se veían mucho por nuestro empleo y la escuela de ella, la cual apenas y pudimos pagar por completo. Aún le debemos a la señorita Minako Okukawa.

—¿Dónde vive la señorita Okukawa? —cuestioné.

—Señor Nikiforov... ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Podemos pagarle por nuestra cuenta —la señora madre de Yuuko se inclinó brevemente y se quedó mirando el suelo, a lo que yo carraspeé y me volvió a mirar.

—Yo quiero hacerlo. Permítanme hacerlo.

De ahí, se acordó que yo iría a visitar a dicha mujer y a pagarle lo correspondiente que quedara a deber de las clases de la joven Yuuko, quien estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de Yuuri cuando salí de la casa.

—Yuuri —le llamé, y rápidamente volteó a verme, ruborizado.

—Dígame, amo.

—Iremos a la casa de la señorita Okukawa. ¿Puedes avisarle a tu padre?

—Sí, amo Viktor. Espere... —frunció el ceño y me miró fijo—. ¿A casa de Minako-sensei?

—¿También fue maestra tuya? —me sorprende mucho.

—Viktor-san... —la roji-castaña me llama y yo la miro mientras sonrío—, ¿alguien le dijo que responder una pregunta con otra es de mala educación?

—¡Yuu-chan! —escuché bramar a Yuuri, estaba todo ruborizado y comenzó a decirle muchas cosas en su idioma natal a la chica, que en vez de parecer avergonzada, terminó riéndose de mi pequeño nipón.

—De hecho, sí me enseñaron, es que soy curioso, no puedo evitarlo —le respondí a la jovencita, con un tinte de superioridad.

Hacer eso no me gusta, pero se ve que es de las personas que faltan al respeto fácilmente y no se darían cuenta si no se les hace saber de alguna manera poco o muy ortodoxa.

—Oh... e-en ese caso... _Sayon'nara_ , Yuuri-kun —eso sí se que significa "Adiós". Yuuko se despidió de Yuuri y reverenció frente a mí para entrar a su casa. Yuuri se ruborizó tan pronto me vió y me abrió la puertecilla del carruaje, y yo entré.

—¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? —preguntó Toshiya cuando llegó de vuelta y se sentó en la parte superior al lado de su hijo.

—Iremos a casa de Minako-sensei, padre.

Pude notar una cosa en todo lo que duró el camino terroso hacia donde vive la señorita Okukawa, que a juzgar por las edades de Yuuko y mi Yuuri que son bastante similares, no debe ser una mujer tan joven. No digo que sea una anciana, pero debe saber bastante de ellos dos si desde pequeños les enseñó etiqueta y demás, como me dijo el señor Toshiro y su esposa.

El punto al que quería llegar: me dí cuenta que Toshiya y Yuuri se hablan para sólo decirse cosas necesarias, y el mayor nunca mira a los ojos a Yuuri, y éste último siempre mantiene la cabeza gacha cuando su padre de habla. No sé si son cosas mías y estoy paranóico por alguna razón, pero me da la impresión de que Yuuri no es el santo de la devoción del hombre entrado en edad.

Al llegar a donde vivía la mujer, me quedé mirando el lugar, pero no lo suficiente, porque la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño y largo con una yukata tradicional, zapatillas negras cerradas y las manos frente a su cuerpo, juntas.

—Buenas, ¿es usted la señorita Okukawa?

—Oh, extranjero —me dijo con una leve sonrisa y reverenció—. La señorita Okukawa es mi hija, Kasumi. Yo soy la señora Minako Okukawa. Debo suponer que usted es una de las personas que reside en la mansión del señor Nikolai Plisetsky.

—¿Conoció al abuelo de mi primo?

—Nikolai fue un buen amigo del padre de mi hija. Era un buen hombre.

—De acuerdo, supongo que lo conocía —suspiré, me invitó a pasar a su hogar mientras Yuuri y su padre se quedaron afuera luego de saludar a la dama. Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar en su casa y comencé a presentarme—. Soy–

—Sé quién eres, Viktor Nikiforov. Llevo varios años esperando tu llegada, y la del joven Plisetsky.

Ésta mujer... es rara.

 **[...]**

 **Perdonen el retraso.**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai~!**


	7. I know you're an evil uninvited

_**Minako**_

A éste señorito ya lo había visto antes. Él no lo sabe, porque no lo recuerda, pero yo sí que lo conozco y conozco a su familia, oh sí. Sobre todo, a su padre.

Lo miraba fijo mientras yo consumía de la taza de té que me había preparado previo a que él y los Katsuki llegaran. Me sorprendió mucho ver a Yuuri después de casi un año, desde que su padre decidió dejar de prescindir de mis servicios para con sus hijos. Talvez y se dió cuenta de lo permisiva que yo pude ser con Yuuri. Mari era todo un caso distinto, ella sí podía llegar a comportarse como una dama aunque no fuera su estilo, pero esperar un caballero hecho y derecho por parte de Yuuri... es algo en lo que talvez fallé.

Yuuri y Mari, pero especialmente Yuuri, es como el hijo que nunca tuve. Tengo a mi hija... claro está, pero el varoncito que alguna vez pude haber parido y criado como hermano mayor de mi hija Yuki, no lo pude tener. Es algo tonto, pero... la vida es cruel a veces.

-B-bueno... señorita-

-Dije que soy la señora Okukawa, o puedes llamarme Minako, Viktor-san. La señorita es mi hija Yuki.

-D-de acuerdo -lo noté nervioso, demasiado para mi gusto. Y pensar que era otro fuerte y sabiondo Nikiforov más en la familia-. Yo vengo para culminar de pagar unas clases que brindó a los hijos de los trabajadores que estaban en la mansión donde mi primo y yo vivimos ahora.

-¿Los han despedido? -pregunté un poco sorprendida a la vez que lo miraba fijo.

-No precisamente. Yo decidí que eran personas muy mayores ya para continuar trabajando cuando es obvio que lo han hecho más de la mitad de su vida. Yo me ofrecí a pagarles tierras y comprarles semillas para que cultiven y vendan. Sé que igual sería un trabajo, pero es algo que harán en la comodidad de sus casas. Incluso si decidiésen llevar frutis de su labor a mi primo y a mí, se los pagaríamos. Lo que digo es... que me permita hacerle el restante del pago de los jóvenes, hijos de ellos a los cuales usted instruyó cuando niños.

Su seguridad aumentó conforme me seguía diciendo sus planes. Entonces éste chiquillo, hijo de Katriushka y de Serik... no es tan malo como pensé.

Yo aprendí con el tiempo a desconfiar de las personas, justo después del nacimiento de mi hija. Su padre... dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender y yo no estaba incluída en el paquete cuando dijo que viajaría al extranjero y no sabía si volvería en mucho tiempo.

Nunca volvió, pero...

-Madre... -escuché a mi hija, y volteé a verla.

-Hola mi niña. Te presento al señor Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, ella es mi hija, Yuki Okukawa.

Mi hija vestía un kimono azul oscuro con diseños abstractos en las mangas y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado a un costado. Fijé mi mirada en Viktor, y juré que se le caía la mandíbula por un momento. Yuki tiene el cabello de un negro subido de tono a gris, y sus ojos son de un turquesa hermoso que combina con la blanca piel que posee. Mi hija es la descripción de belleza exótica, yo lo sé.

-Buenas tardes, Nikiforov-san.

-B-buenas tardes... Minako, ¿e-ella es su hija?

-Sí, efectivamente es mi hija. ¿Porqué? -crucé mis piernas una sobre la otra y apoyé mi codo derecho en el brazo de mi cómodo sofá de una pieza.

-E-es que... ella...

-Madre... ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? Un momento, por favor -mi hija empuñó parte de su vestimenta en sus manos y yo sólo me disculpe y me levanté, llevando a Yuki conmigo hasta la parte de la cocina.

Creo que ya ella sabe _algo._

 ** _Narrradora_**

Al cabo de casi quince minutos luego, Yuki apareció con la vista roja y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y caminó hacia Viktor, dejando un pergamino en sus manos e hizo una reverencia, y se marchó fuera de la vista de éste.

Minako apareció luego-. Esas son las cantidades restantes de los chicos. No eran muchos los que me debían. Yo les dije que pagaran cuando pudiesen, yo no iba a tener problema.

Viktor miró los escritos. No entendía los kanjis por más que quisiera, pero sí los números. Tenía una manera de poder hacer la conversión de rublos a yenes. Y si acaso no era suficiente, donaría parte de las joyas familiares.

Estaba conversando con Minako sobre las cantidades cuando escuchó risas y giró su rostro en dirección de donde provenían, viendo a un Yuuri tomado de la mano de Yuki y siendo halado por ésta hasta cruzar a la puerta corrediza que daba a un estanque detrás de la casa Okukawa. Viktor sintió una ligera punzada al ver las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y la armoniosa risa de Yuuri junto a la de aquella chica mientras señalaban algo, y hablaban en su idioma natal, cosa que Viktor tardaría en aprender, así que todo ese pequeño espacio de letargo que se tomó para observar aquello, se resumió a...

-Señora Minako... ¿puedo pedirle algo más? -la dama asiente-. Enséñeme japonés.

-Claro... Te diré sólamente una cosa: tus clases serán gratis.

-¿P-porqué?

Minako se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, el abanico de mano que tenía fue cerrado y lo apuntó un poco hacia el peliplata.

-Los dioses te están mirando, niño. Ten cuidado con lo que haces y a quien toques. Los dioses miran el alma, ven nuestros miedos y virtudes, también pueden ver nuestros más oscuros deseos... ¿Te queda claro?

Viktor estaba pálido, más de lo normal.

-Sí... Me quedó claro.

-¿Como el agua?

-C-como el agua...

-Bien -suspiró y se puso de pie, Viktor la imitó, poniendo el pergamino bajo su brazo derecho-. ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Yuuri-kun!

-¡Sí, madre!/¡Sí, Minako-sensei! -los chicos caminaron rápidamente hasta frente a la mujer, se dijeron cosas en su idioma natal, cosa que Viktor no entendía, pero sí notó la mirada de Yuuri sobre él y la sutil sonrisa que pasó por sus rojos labios-. Ya se pueden marchar cuando gusten. Vuelvan pronto para acordar las clases con usted, señor Nikiforov.

-Claro, Minako -sonrió el platinado y rápidamente se marcharon de allí, pero en el camino, Viktor no dejaba de tener la extraña sensación de que algo lo conectaba con Minako.

Y con Yuki.

[...]

Al llegar a casa bastante tarde, Otabek se encargó limpiar a los caballos y darles de comer y agua, acompañado de un curioso Yuri que miraba desde lejos. Cualquier animal silvestre para él estaba bien, aunque adorara la belleza felina en su diversidad. Pero los equinos no se veían mal.

-Si quiere tocar uno, puede.

-¿D-disculpa? -sus orbes esmeraldas observaron fijo al pelinegro.

-Puedo percibir hace un rato que desea acercarse a alguno de ellos. Puede hacerlo, son inofensivos -señaló Otabek, una diminuta sonrisa en su siempre serio rostro.

-Está bien... -dejó su capa en uno de los percheros del establo y ató su cabello con un pequeño listillo de cuero.

Con ayuda de Otabek, llegó hasta frente a uno de los caballos, resultando que éste era una yegua, por como le llamó Otabek.

-Agai, así dijo que se llamaría éste ejemplar cuando su abuelo vivía, amo.

-¿Qué significa?

-No tengo idea, pero por algún motivo lo escogió. Por un segundo pensé en que era un diminutivo para... Ágape.

 _Oh... al fín._

 _¡Miren, ya le hicieron el_  
 _favor a la flor!_

 _¡Cállate, Eros!_

-Amo Yuri...

 _ **-Hola, Yuratchka.**_

 _-¿Huh?_

 _-_ Amo Yuri... ¿me escucha?

El rubio miraba a la nada, cuando de repente sintió un agarre en ambos brazos y regresó a la realidad, su color de piel empalideció, si es que le era posible ser aún más lechoso, y se desplomó en los brazos del mayor.

 _Te enseñaré muchas cosas, Yuratchka._

 **[...]**

-Yuuri...

-E-espera... V-Viktor... Vik-

Suspendidas sus palabras por un beso en sus labios; así tuvo Viktor al pequeño Yuuri en cuanto llegaron a la mansión y el peliplata se antojó de un baño antes de la cena. El pelinegro daba gracias al cielo que sus padres habían ido a la casa un momento y Mari andaba limpiando la sala mayor del primer piso, la ventana sur de la habitación del ojiazul dejaba vista a ése lugar y la del este a la casa, así que sabrían si alguien venía, o al menos Yuuri, porque Viktor tenía concentración sólo para besarlo y torturarlo placenteramente.

-Yuuri~... -lo empujó levemente a la cama lo suficientemente grande para que durmieran cuatro personas, sin apiñarse unas sobre otras.

-V-Viktor... -el peliplata simulaba dar pequeñas embestidas al muchacho, haciéndole suspirar mientras besaba su cuello y mandíbula.

 ** _-Es tuyo, Yuuri... ¡Vamos!_**

 _Bien... Vamos, Yuuri... Eros está de tu lado._

 ** _-Yuuri... Tú eres Eros, y Eros es tú. Estúdialo. Crea un mantra. Vamos..._**

Katsuki comenzó a recorrer la espalda del albino con sus manos, sus uñas rasgando un poco la tela de la ropa cubriendo el pecho esculpido por dioses, según el nipón. De pronto, sus labios fueron atacados con frenesí. Se le atoraba el aire en el pecho y sentía su corazón querer salir desbocado de su caja torácica.

-Yuuri... -dijo Viktor tras separarse de los labios de cereza un momento-. Yuuri~... -repitió.

-Viktor...

- ** _Es tuyo, Yuuri._**

 _-Claro... Lo sé..._

-Viktor... Mío... -suspiró el nipón, mirando los orbes celestes fijamente, perdiéndose en ellos y en un ataque de valentía, coló su mano izquierda al rostro de Viktor, pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior.

-Oh Yuuri~...

Fue una clara invitación a besarle otra vez, halando sus labios con los dientes, sacando un jadeo gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser; Viktor estaba cayendo poco a poco dentro de una espiral de explosiones coloridas mientras su lengua delineaba el contorno de los labios del menor, subía sus manos por las piernas del chico, pues los empleados utilizaban una yukaya de color sencillo oscuro al estar en períodos de trabajo; las piernas del joven nipón eran suaves y agradables al tacto para Nikiforov, y su otra mano corrió camino por el pecho de Yuuri hasta llegar a su cuello y bajar de nuevo.

A todas estas, no había detenido sus caderas.

-V-Viktor... _Vu~ikutoru_ ~... _Watashi o fakku shite kudasai._

Viktor no había entendido ni papa de lo que dijo el nipón, pero por la forma en la que le habló y la mirada oscurecida tras los lentes chuecos en el tabique, debía ser algo sucio lo que expresó.

-Cariño, no entiendo lo que dices -dijo el ruso al lamer el cuello ajeno.

- _Vu~ikutoru,_ por favor~... -el pelinegro arqueó la espalda y al subir sus caderas, sintió un bulto duro contra su miembro bajo la ropa.

Viktor estaba tan duro como él.

-Yuuri... No podré contenerme si haces eso -mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del nipón, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-E-es que... Yo... -estaba perdido, jadeaba sin control, pues Viktor había puesto sus manos grandes sobre cada pierna del menor, y las estaba acariciando y amasando, pero...- ¡V-Viktor~! -chilló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yuuri? ¿T-te sientes bien?

Repentinamente, Yuuri había comenzado a llorar, preso de la excitación que se había acumulado en su vientre y su baja zona. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, las plantas de sus pies hormigueaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-L-lo siento... -dijo, lloroso, poniendo sus manos por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó...? Ah... No te preocupes, cariño, es normal.

El nipón se había corrido en aquel furtivo encuentro sensual rápido. Al parecer, el placer fue mucho para él, un chico sin experiencia.

-E-es que... Tú... -señaló el falo oculto del mayor.

-Está bien... -sonrió-. ¿Lo hago yo o me ayudas?

Yuuri se coloreó al instante, pero lentamente asintió.

Ya sabía hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no?

[...]

* _ **Watashi o fakku shite kudasai***_  
 _ **Fóllame, por favor.**_

 **Perdonen la demora. Trabajo = no vida social / los problemas con los guiones los resuelvo luego. Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai~!**


End file.
